


I'm not Gay

by NikoSpring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoSpring/pseuds/NikoSpring
Summary: “德拉科·马尔福是个他妈的gay！！”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. I'm not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> *和平巫师AU/嘴欠拽X暴力哈/涉及一、崆峒深柜  
> *1.2w一发完/HE/两个小混蛋的鸡飞狗跳爱情故事  
> *ooc/其余均不属于我

01.

“我讨厌马尔福。”哈利·波特气冲冲地拉开包厢门，坐下。

窗外的风景倒退，霍格沃茨特快正载着小巫师们驶向新学年。

“那不是什么新闻了。伙计。”罗恩·韦斯莱在他对面，漫不经心地耸了耸肩，拆开一个巧克力蛙。“来点儿吗？”他问，对好友与马尔福的日常矛盾早已见怪不怪。

事实上，这种针锋相对从一年级的时候就开始了，起因是他嘲笑了对方的名字，而马尔福回敬了一些关于韦斯莱家的刻薄话，哈利跳出来维护了他，马尔福开始生气，哈利讽刺他涂了一吨发胶的金头发，然后马尔福真的开始生气——总之，很幼稚的小男孩儿吵嘴。没什么更多的了。

接下去的几年，战火似乎升级成了斯莱特林与格兰芬多的对立，作为彼此学院中的领头人，一个波特和一个马尔福总是没可能和平相处。赫敏前些年还企图制止那些没必要的言语冲突，但后来发现，他俩似乎挺享受那些口舌之争。从魔药学教室到魁地奇球场，不恶心对方的一天看起来简直是了无生趣。

在三年级的一次霍格莫德之行时，马尔福一如既往地过来找茬，而哈利披着隐形衣用一些雪球袭击了他，那些松软的雪片除了有些冻人之外绝构不成什么伤害，可等罗恩和赫敏在一棵树后找到他俩时，他们已经因不知名的原因扭打着滚成了一团。

哈利收获了一个流血的鼻子，而德拉科得到了一个开裂的眼角。

言语攻击就此升级成暴力流血冲突。为此，麦格教授十分严厉地给予了他们通报批评，并请来了双方家长协商解决此次事件。只可惜结局并不如人意——

一个没好气儿的卢修斯·马尔福和一个更没好气儿的詹姆·波特还没迈入校长办公室，便在霍格沃茨门厅前打成了一团。纳西莎·马尔福踩着高跟鞋艰难又愤怒地躲避着她丈夫在空中挥舞的蛇头手杖，和莉莉·波特同时抽出魔杖，给了愚蠢的男人们一个统统石化。两位母亲相携而去，留下蠢爸爸们保持着滑稽的姿势大眼瞪小眼供人参观。麦格教授抚着起伏的胸口从教师席上站起身来接手这个烂摊子，如果可能的话，看起来十分想给大马尔福先生和大波特先生也来上一个禁闭。

万事通小姐在礼堂中亲眼目睹全程，自此再也不管波特和马尔福的烂事了。

她本以为这回也和平常没什么不同，因此，在哈利最初抱怨的十五分钟里，压根儿没把头从膝上的书本里抬起来。

“好吧。好吧。‘你只是没法忍受再看到他那张愚蠢的尖脸了’。哈利。这话你已经说了五年。”若能选择，赫敏实际十分倾向于一个闭耳塞听，而非出言问询。“跟我说说，这回马尔福又做了什么伤天害理的事儿了？我注意到你们在九又四分之三站台上的时候还难得地很和平。小天狼星送你来的？我看到他还和纳西莎·马尔福打了个招呼。你可以只是无视他，你知道，哈利。只要别让那些马尔福的无聊话进到你的脑子里，这就行了。”

“那没那么简单！你不知道他......”哈利愤怒地摇摇头，脸涨得通红，因赫敏提及了小天狼星，又想起了马尔福的恶心话。这回他们没有幼稚地拌嘴，德拉科甚至都没跟他说句话，而他当然不至于闲得发慌去主动挑衅对方，只是感到好奇，所以在路过斯莱特林的包间时，无意偷听到了他和朋友们的谈话。

他听到潘西问起了小天狼星，称他为巫师界最性感的黄金单身汉，而马尔福表示了赞同，说他的堂舅确实十分火辣。哈利为这句评论浑身别扭，他会称赞一个男人英俊，但绝不会选择“火辣”。接着又听见对方提起假期在法国海边度假时阳光沙滩与美男是多么赏心悦目，在潘西浮夸的笑声里，就此突然意识到——

“德拉科·马尔福是个他妈的gay！！”

哈利·波特用手拽着自己的头发，低声冲罗恩和赫敏嘶喊道。试图强调自己的重点。

一口巧克力蛙呛进了错误的支管，叫无辜的韦斯莱男孩儿咳得脸蛋快和头发同个颜色。

赫敏给了哈利一个不怎么赞同的眼神，拍了拍罗恩的后背。

“那没什么可大惊小怪的，哈利。”

“什？”哈利不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛。“你为什么一点都不惊讶？”

“我得说那真的挺明显的。我二年级的时候就知道了。”赫敏平板地回答。罗恩死里逃生。

“而你从没想过要跟我说这事儿？”

“那有什么好说的？再者说，我没觉得马尔福有试图隐藏过他的性///取向。事实上，我想半数霍格沃茨的人应该都知道他无休止地摆弄自己的头发，沉迷时装和袖扣，洁癖严重，敏感脆弱又戏剧是因为他不喜欢女孩儿。可能这么说有点狭隘，但你懂我什么意思。我以为这不是秘密。”

哈利的表情形同遭受天打雷劈，他几乎是绝望地转向罗恩，祈求地看着他——

“只是别告诉我我是最后一个知道这事儿的。”

后者好容易才喘匀了气，摆了摆手，“你不是，兄弟。我可没功夫研究马尔福的性取向，也对他愚蠢的金头发不感兴趣。”赫敏递来一个瞪视，大力拍了一下他的后背。“噢！那很痛。赫敏！”

“我没研究马尔福的性向。蠢蛋。只是你们太没有观察力了。”

“随便吧。但总之，我认同赫敏说的那点，那也没什么好大惊小怪的，哈利。在巫师界这事儿不算稀奇。”

“我知道。但......”哈利吞吞吐吐，无法控制地又想起马尔福那张讨人厌的尖脸。此刻在刻薄、自大、傲慢之上，又蒙上了一层别的含义。“但那是不正常的！不是吗？”他试图辩白，并不怎么有底气。

“我不知道你还歧视同性恋。”赫敏抱着双臂看向他，表情离愉悦相去甚远。“那是不对的。哈利·詹姆斯·波特。哪怕我不是德拉科·马尔福那个小混蛋的粉丝。你不能因为他喜欢男孩儿就讨厌他。或者更讨厌他，按你们的情况来说。”

“我只是看不惯gay。”他干巴巴地回答。自己也知道这话混蛋得说不过去。

“能给我个理由吗？”赫敏看上去有点生气。“别告诉我你也相信狭隘的麻瓜那一套。我相信莉莉妈妈不是那种人。爱是平等的。没有高低贵贱。你不能因为他们是少数群体，就认定自己才代表正常。如果你是看不惯马尔福的作派，我得说他今天和之前并没什么不同，而你刚刚才察觉他喜欢男孩儿这回事儿。这也许是我第一次为德拉科·马尔福说话，但如果你继续固执己见，我向你保证，这也绝非是最后一次。我希望你能在这件事儿上放下那些幼稚的对立。再者说，他喜欢男孩儿或是女孩儿跟你也没什么干系，不是吗？”

哈利被说得哑口无言，而万事通小姐看起来还有很多未尽之词憋在胸口等着哪天再教训他一顿。

罗恩给了他一个同情的眼神，摊了摊手，小声嘀咕。“她可是打算创办S.P.E.W的人，她当然会支持性少数群体的权益促进，你还期待什么呢？朋友。”他拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“但总归，只要马尔福不在我眼前和高尔或者克拉布热吻，我也没什么好为此抱怨的。他爱骑扫帚就让他骑去吧！来给你看看，哈利，这可是绝顶机密，假期里费雷德偷偷搞来的《花花男巫》杂志——”罗恩兴奋得脸蛋红扑扑地，把箱子偷偷拉开一条小缝，哈利看到封面上两个性感的女巫穿着清凉（保守形容）对他抛了个飞吻，不怎么自在的在座位上扭动了一下。

好在赫敏严厉地制止了罗恩继续跟他分享那些黄色笑话和睡前读物，哈利得以收获了一点清净，撑着下巴看着窗外发起呆，青油油的原野连成飞速倒退的线，落日在尽头迟缓地掉下去。

粉紫色的霞光里，他出神地想着一个金头发的小混蛋，无法言说的心绪啃咬着他的心脏。

最初的震惊退却，哈利·波特只向很小一部分的自己承认——他有那么一丁点羡慕德拉科·马尔福，因为对方是那么无所畏惧地做着自己。

02.

开学后的情形并没什么好转。哈利开始对马尔福避如蛇蝎，仿佛对方身上带着什么瘟疫。赫敏对好友的行为感到无语，又不能鼓励他继续去和马尔福挑衅作对，一时也不是很想搭理这个顽固不化的波特脑袋。曾经火热的格兰芬多铁三角陷入冷却，罗恩夹在中间两头为难，怎么也没料到两位朋友有朝一日会因为一个德拉科·马尔福而开启冷战。

“在你开始讲道理、停止那些愚蠢的偏见和歧视之前，我是不会跟你多说一句话的。也别妄想继续得到笔记和作业。你们全都得靠自己了，男孩儿们。祝好运。”

万事通小姐说完这话，就一甩头发抱着课本大步出了礼堂。留下罗恩一脸惊诧和无辜地在背后叫喊——

“嘿！那跟我有什么关系！我又不在乎马尔福他唔唔唔......”

“闭嘴吧。罗恩。”哈利一把捂住他的嘴巴，恹恹地拿叉子拨动着盘子里的土豆泥。“赫敏她不会回心转意的。可她想让我怎么样？要我冲去斯莱特林的长桌，揪着马尔福的衣领跟他说——”

“跟我说什么？”一个讨人厌的长腔懒洋洋地打断他。哈利回头。德拉科正坐在他身后，一手托着下巴，饶有兴味地挑着眉。他没法控制自己用与以往截然不同的眼光打量起斯莱特林，从他缎子一般的金发到银灰色的漂亮眼睛，修长分明的手骨和淡色的形状迷人的嘴巴——

哈利恼火地低吼。“跟你说别随便偷听别人的谈话！混蛋。”

“哈。显然，是愚蠢的格兰芬多连在背后讲人坏话都不记得要压低音量。”马尔福讥讽地弯起唇角。那表情让他又变回那个哈利熟悉的讨厌鬼了。为此，波特先生在心里偷偷松了口气（他会应付尖酸刻薄的这个，可不会应付一个英俊漂亮的）。“所以我们的黄金男孩和红毛鼬鼠又在秘密谈论什么？一个针对弱小、可怜又无辜的斯莱特林们的小阴谋吗？”

德拉科夸张地作了个受惊的表情，潘西、克拉布和高尔在他身边笑成一团。

“那跟你没关系！”哈利气冲冲地说，得到对方的一个白眼。

“可能你年纪轻轻地就已经聋了。破特。但我还没有。我很确信我听到了自己的名字，因此那跟我有十分的关系。白痴。”德拉科的银眼睛里闪动着恶意的光。“停止在背后议论我。听懂了吗？哪怕是因为鼬鼠一家穷得连新袍子都买不起了，偷偷跟破特男孩儿祈愿，希望马尔福爸爸能好心施舍他一枚金加隆。那是你们想要的吗？”

罗恩的眼睛充血，胸膛一起一伏。但在他能够回击之前，一个怒火高昂的哈利已经从长桌边站了起来，一把揪住了马尔福的衣领。

“你他妈的闭嘴！如果我再从你的嘴里听到韦斯莱家一个字的不好我就会让你再也说不了话！”他恶狠狠地威胁着，而德拉科只是漫不经心地勾了下唇角，悠闲地用手捋了一下掉落下来的金发。

“哦？用什么？”他问。恶劣地意有所指。目光在哈利脸上梭巡，吹了个轻佻的口哨。“用你甜蜜又恶毒的小嘴巴？还是你短小而无用的魔杖？欢迎你试试看。甜心。我很肯定我们之中再也说不了话的会另有其人。”

四周寂静了一秒，然后骤然爆发出一阵哄笑，病毒似地蔓延开来，又砸到哈利的耳膜上。

他感觉羞恼、愤怒，面颊充血，一时维持着揪着对方衣领的姿态立在原地，不知如何应对这个下流的打趣。

“你自己有病别以为其他人都像你一样恶心。”在理智能够回笼之前，哈利听到自己冷冰冰地说。那句话成功地激起了对方的怒气。

德拉科半是愤然半是愕然地瞪着他。

“你说什么？”斯莱特林问。怀疑自己的耳朵。尽管那并非他和波特之间交换过的最难听的言语攻击，但绝对是最恶毒的一个。

“我说你他妈的自己是gay就算了，只是别出来恶心别人！”哈利一字一顿清清楚楚地回复。“你令我作呕。马尔福。”

迎接他的是对方飞舞的拳头，重重地砸到了他脸侧，他跌坐在地上，眼镜碎在一旁，一个暴怒的马尔福从长桌上翻下来，长袍带翻了奶油蛋糕和南瓜汁，他骑在哈利身上，一拳一拳地打他肚子，而哈利当然不会愣着挨揍，抓着德拉科的脖子把他从身上掀下来，回敬了几下结实的拳脚。礼堂中抽气声和喝止声连成一片。但男孩儿们都被愤怒冲昏了头脑，连魔杖都不记得抽出，只是享受着殴打对方时能看到的直接的痛苦。罗恩和布雷斯一左一右艰难地架开他们，途中无辜地遭受了几下池鱼之殃。麦格和斯内普此时像两团黑旋风一般从教师席上刮下来，无法相信这场闹剧就发生在自己眼皮子底下。

“斯莱特林和格兰芬多因为这种鲁莽暴力的行径各扣一百分！霍格沃茨无法容忍学生间这种斗殴行为的发生。禁闭。一整个月。马尔福先生，波特先生。你们两个都是。”格兰芬多的院长丢下这句话便怒气冲冲地转身离开。斯内普插着手未发一言，打量着自家狼狈的教子和不遑多让的波特小巨怪。

男孩儿们的动作被制止，但仍没放弃用眼神撕咬对方。德拉科恶狠狠地吐出一口血沫，瞪着哈利的目光像是要把他生吞活剥，而格兰芬多也不甘示弱，眼镜的碎片在他眼角下割出了一条几公分长的伤口，他无所谓地用手背一蹭，半张右脸上都带着血，还要兀自呲牙咧嘴地挑衅回去。

“医疗翼。韦斯莱先生。扎比尼先生。”斯莱特林的院长眉头拧成死结，冷酷地警告道。“在我冲动地对这两个塞满芨芨草的脑袋施上一个昏迷咒之前。我建议你们尽快。”

罗恩和布雷斯飞速应声，顶着死亡视线逃出礼堂。如果可能，很想把两个张牙舞爪的麻烦鬼就这么丢在半道。

03.

若说一个怒火滔天的庞弗雷夫人还不够男孩儿们发热的大脑暂时冷却，那么一个暴怒的纳西莎·马尔福再加上一个同样愤怒的莉莉·波特绝对能。

两位母亲已不知是第几次在如此尴尬的情形下会面，此时站在医疗翼门口，交换了一个同病相怜的无奈眼神。

门缝里传来德拉科和哈利隐约的拌嘴声。显然，折掉的肋骨和断裂的腕骨都不能阻止他们继续用语言恶心对方。

纳西莎和莉莉一起推门进去，表情离高贵优雅相去甚远。男孩儿们一时吓得噤声。像全世界最无辜的小鹌鹑一样缩进床里，同时不忘记用眼神警告对方。

纳西莎坐到德拉科床边，拍了下她儿子吊着绷带的手。

“说吧。小龙。这次你又做什么了？”

“什么？妈妈！”德拉科莫名其妙，一肚子委屈。“我才是那个受害者！”

“你每次都这么说，甜心。可我很清楚小波特先生才是你们之中讲理的那个。相比较来说。”纳西莎用几乎有点悲哀的语气说。

“可这回是真的！该死的梅林。破特他他妈的......”德拉科恼火地涨红了脸。“他说我恶心。”他咬牙切齿地复述，下巴抖动了一下。“因为我喜欢男孩儿。”那句话的效果不亚于一个无声无息，医疗翼里一时落针可闻。直到一个愤怒的莉莉高声打破这寂静——

“你说了什么？？”她双手抱胸站在哈利床边，不可置信地问。后者艰难地吞咽了一下，缩了下脖子，寒毛直竖，干巴巴地冲他妈妈笑了一下，想不出任何辩驳的话。

天知道，马尔福甚至还替他美化了一下。若是让莉莉知道他的原话，哈利很肯定他再折掉三根肋骨也没法平息波特夫人的怒气。

那无言无疑是种默认。莉莉感到一阵难以言喻的失望，歉疚异常地向马尔福一家道歉，德拉科由此也得到了哈利一个模糊不清的对不起，但那已足够他得意洋洋地挑了挑眉，庆贺自己赢得了一次胜利。

哪怕纳西莎大度地认定那只是一句斗争中的无心之言，莉莉仍旧严肃又严厉地警告哈利，他最好真的为那偏颇又狭隘的愚蠢念头感到抱歉，并告知他——

“如果你没法和德拉科友善相处，解决你们之间这点长达五年的小矛盾，那今年的圣诞假期我想我和你爸爸就不必期待在戈德里克山谷看到你了。你明白我的意思了吗？先生。回答。”

哈利惊恐地张大嘴巴试图抗争。“但是妈妈......”

“没什么但是。我建议你在霍格沃茨一个人好好冷静冷静。我会和莫丽也说明白这事儿。也别想着找小天狼星。陋居和格里莫广场也在你的选项之外。你唯一能做的就是好好反省一下自己，在我收到一个合理的解释和一份像样的检讨之前你别想再踏进家门。”莉莉优雅地起身，克制住自己怒气，抚了下大衣上不存在的褶皱。“这不是一个玩笑。先生。”

德拉科指着目瞪口呆的哈利无声地张狂大笑，看着两位母亲相携而去的背影，只可惜这得意之情没能持续多久，就被纳西莎回头凉凉地打断了——

“同样的话也送给你。小龙。我希望能在圣诞节的时候看到你和小波特先生友好地共同归家赴宴。是的，哈利宝贝，你刚刚得到了一个邀请。”她温柔地对哈利笑了下，又把死亡视线转向德拉科。“否则的话，马尔福庄园的大门你也不必再进了。”

“什么？妈妈！”

医疗翼的门“砰”地一声甩在了他们脸上，没留下任何辩驳余地。男孩儿们面面相觑，不约而同地给对方做了个厌恶的呕吐表情，赌气似地猛地拉上被子躺倒。

这下可好了。哈利想。我挖空了心思躲避这个混球，现在却要花上成倍的时间和他待在一起！

他愤愤地偷偷掀开一点被子，看到对面那个金头发已经没心没肺地睡熟了，不由心里更加憋气，索性也跟着蒙头大睡起来。

梦里他梦到了三年级。

尖叫棚屋、雪、隐形衣和马尔福。

他在雪地上拖拽着对方的衣领，却被人一把掀掉了隐形衣，反应过来时德拉科已把他绊倒在地压在身下，苍白的尖脸被冻得微微泛红，银灰色的眼睛里扬着一个恶劣的笑，看着他。哈利怔愣着。他们呼出的白汽在眼前缠成暧昧的一团。马尔福的脸上连一个他妈的雀斑都没有，他近距离地观察着对方白瓷一般的皮肤，猝不及防地被人一团雪塞进衣领，打了个激灵，才想起来挣扎扭动。过近的距离只是让一切滑向了更加糟糕的境地——

哈利事后将那次小小的意外剐蹭事故归因为躁动的荷尔蒙，但彼时，他只是在羞窘吞没他之前，一拳抡上了马尔福的尖下巴。

后者一脸惊愕地跌坐在雪地里，搞不明白格兰芬多突然吃了哪门子枪药。而哈利只是用怒火潦草掩饰着自己的慌乱无措，他们扭打在一起，似乎总能很轻易地挑动彼此的敏感神经。

对刚迈入青春期的男孩儿们来说，暴力成为了那朦胧扭曲的情感唯一的宣泄方式。

哈利在梦中正回忆到自己一脚踢中马尔福胫骨的光荣时刻，就见白雪扑簌簌地从枝头上抖落下来，所有场景也紧跟着崩落，消弥于无。他睁眼，只看到一个金头发的背影匆匆出了医疗翼。

显时咒表明，毫无疑问，早餐已同他挥手告别，如果他不想在魔药学上迟到，从而面对一个更为严苛的斯内普，那他最好现在就开始跑。

他胡乱穿起长袍急匆匆地奔回格兰芬多塔，抓上课本就冲向地窖，在最后冲刺时和斯内普狠狠地撞在了一起，被后者提溜着领子丢进教室。

一时间，所有的眼睛都转过来看着他。每个人脸上的表情都定格在惊讶与滑稽之间，令哈利感到极端的困惑。一个斯莱特林最先爆发出一声大笑，接下去笑声便一发不可收拾，哪怕斯内普的脸色黑得像锅底，也没能制止神圣的魔药教室里传来一浪又一浪的噪音。哈利的脸涨成鲜亮的红色，磨蹭到罗恩身边的空位上坐好，斜前方，一个好整以暇的马尔福回头对他抛了个飞吻，手指点了点脸颊。

那他妈的看上去像个蠢毙了的调情。哈利瞪着他。而罗恩只是吞咽了一下，吞吞吐吐地建议他看看自己的脸。哈利不明所以，直到赫敏没好气儿地丢了一面梳妆镜过来——

格兰芬多的黄金男孩右脸写着一行大大的“我是gay”，左脸是对称的“我骄傲”，正张大嘴巴在镜子里同他对视。

“马尔福！！”坩埚里平白爆出一团烟雾。哈利愤怒地起身，打断斯内普的讲述。“我他妈的要杀了你！！”

在他能将言语付诸行动之前，斯莱特林的院长决定这已然超出了他能够容忍的极限。他大步从讲台上迈下来，一左一右提起肇事精们的领子，把他们丢出了门外——

“滚出我的教室。先生们。禁闭。就现在。”魔药大师用着有史以来最恶毒冰冷的声音说。“斯莱特林和格兰芬多各扣十分。为你们搅乱我的课堂秩序。现在，交出你们的魔杖。在下课之前我希望看到两桶已经处理完毕的蝙蝠翅膀和蝙蝠脾脏。小马尔福先生知道那原料在哪儿。”一个饱含威胁的停顿。“如果我没能得到满意的结果，或者看到你们再次对对方施以拳脚，我发誓，会让你们两个都后悔出生在这个世界上。如果那听起来还不够让你们塞满芨芨草的脑袋感到害怕，那么，魁地奇禁赛，先生们，终身！”

04.

“现在你满意了吗？”哈利愤愤地拿着小银刀肢解着手里的死蝙蝠，恼火地看向坐在一边的马尔福。斯内普的办公室里阴冷阴冷的，冻得他的手指有些不听使唤。

“我满意？”德拉科冷笑了一声。“我还没抱怨你让我无辜遭殃。破特。注意着点儿！你都快把它的翅膀拆成八瓣了！”回应他的是波特报复性地把失败品丢进了他面前的桶里。“你讲不讲道理？”德拉科愤怒地丢回去。“还想打架是吗？你最好给我好好处理那些内脏，尽管我并不确定你的智商足以让你分得清心和脾，但只是别连累别人！”

“哈。我不知道一个马尔福有天居然能讲起道理来了。”哈利无理取闹，被对方啰里八嗦的挑刺儿烦的要死，索性一推手，罢工了。“为了防止愚蠢的波特小子连累高贵的德拉科少爷，您还是都自己来吧。”他拿鞋尖儿踢了踢装着一堆死蝙蝠的小桶。“喏，全在这儿了。”然后双手叠在脑后，悠悠闲闲地仰躺在地，翘着腿看对方气得跳脚。

德拉科作了个深呼吸，很艰难地才克制住自己的拳头不往波特的脸上招呼，把手里的蝙蝠也丢进了桶里。

“你到底是什么毛病？”他问。试图开展一场文明谈话。

“看你不顺眼。”哈利斜睨了他一眼。

“那他妈的是你自己有毛病！破特！跟我没有一个铜纳特的关系！”

“我就是看不惯你娘娘腔的作派！”哈利翻身起来。“你是不是有好几百瓶美发产品？每天打理你愚蠢的金头发？我打赌你从小就喜欢玩洋娃娃，像个小女孩一样成天发牢骚，抱怨你的红茶没加糖，或者是皮鞋弄脏了。没人告诉你那是不正常的吗？”他浑身发着抖。拳头攥紧指节发白。那些话像是从另一个人的嘴巴里说出来的，而哈利只是飘在空中悲哀地看着，想起那些被砍掉头、用刻刀划得面目全非的漂亮娃娃。“你应该为自己感到羞愧。”他听到自己如此说。而马尔福只是垂着头沉默着，柔软的金发散下来，模糊了他的表情。

“事实上，我只替你感到悲哀。”斯莱特林如此说，丢下哈利一个人坐在原地，冷淡而克制地起身出了门。

如果要哈利·波特自己说，他的童年实在是再完美不过了。

他有全世界最好的爸爸妈妈和最酷的教父。无论是莉莉、詹姆还是小天狼星，都给予了他足够多温暖的爱，可也正是这种爱压抑了他，逼迫他将那个秘密牢牢地锁在心底长达多年。

哈利在很小的时候就展示出了一定的与众不同，作为一个波特家的小男孩，他本应该喜欢探险、恶作剧和魁地奇，可事实上，他却更钟情于那些漂亮的、金头发的洋娃娃（尽管他确实飞得很好）。

他是个安静的小男孩儿，如果不是过于腼腆的话。莉莉认为这没什么不正常的，但詹姆觉得他儿子如果能更外向阳光一点会更好。波特夫妇担忧这或许是因为缺少和同龄人交往机会的过错，于是把小哈利送到了一所麻瓜幼儿园，和他的表哥达力一起。起初的一段时间还算不错，尽管达力在背地里总喜欢掐他的大腿，或者拧他的胳膊，他叫哈利怪胎，德思礼一家对这些事不闻不问，但哈利也不会傻站着任人欺凌，他知道莉莉一直艰难地维护着和佩妮姨妈的关系，因此也懂事地从未跟自己的父母学舌。

再之后他们一起上了圣乔治小学，男孩儿们有了点更成熟的自我意识，洋娃娃变成了小汽车和机器人中的异类，达力和他的跟班丹尼斯和马尔科姆一起嘲笑他的喜好，给他取些难听的外号，叫他娘娘腔的幼儿便盆，并在一天午休时用刻刀砍掉了他所有洋娃娃的头。

哈利只是呆呆地看着课桌上那堆被剪落的金发，芭比的蓝眼珠掉在眼眶外，悲哀地回视着他。

那是魔法物品，所以想当然地，他愚蠢的表哥和他的小弟们得到了应有的惩罚——十根烫伤的手指。为此他被校长找去，他的行为和取向被称为是极端不正常的。“你不是一个正常的男孩儿。”那男人如此说，而达力只是一边委屈地抱着他的手在佩妮怀里大惊小叫，一边得意洋洋地递给哈利一个恶毒的眼神。

德思礼一家扭曲事实又添油加醋地把这事儿同莉莉讲了。声称达力只是不小心弄坏了他的娃娃。哈利无从辩驳，甚至也懒得辩驳，只是沉默地跟着詹姆他们回了家，但坚持再也不去麻瓜小学。他把自己关在房间里三天，一个七岁小孩的心智显然还想不明白那些复杂的事。詹姆为此简直愁白了头发，给哈利买来了全新的芭比套装，都没能逗他儿子一笑。

“我不喜欢这些了。爸爸。”哈利平板地回答，厌恶地推开那个漂亮的粉盒子。“我想玩魁地奇。圣诞节时小天狼星给我寄的玩具扫帚呢？我想玩那个。”他试探地说，在詹姆脸上找到了一丝惊讶与欣喜。就此终于认定，喜欢玩具车、飞翔和恶作剧才是正常的。

他越长越大越意识到这事儿。詹姆和莉莉都很爱他，他生活在一个幸福、美满的小家庭里，没有风波、没有矛盾，平凡而快乐。哈利感激一切，而他对父母唯一的回报就是扮演那个正常的孩子。哪怕他曾喜欢洋娃娃胜于魁地奇，哪怕他对《花花男巫》杂志从提不起兴趣，哪怕他的性///启蒙对象是他妈的德拉科·混蛋·马尔福，他也从未发一词。反而花上大把的时间和小天狼星一起改装机车，蹭的满脸都是黑乎乎的机油，在罗恩开玩笑要送他礼服长袍时激烈地出言反对，表明自己从不关注愚蠢的时装，嘲笑他的斯莱特林死对头精心打理的金头发，即使梦中它们会柔软地划过自己的指间，谈论女孩子，也尝试着努力融入同龄男孩儿们的晚间宿舍谈话之中。

他艰辛地做了所有这些伪装，只因不愿自己成为打破平静生活的异数，却又发现德拉科·马尔福轻而易举地就做成了他渴望又不可及的事。

那是哈利迟迟不敢迈出的一步。打死他也不会承认他有那么一丁点羡慕德拉科能拥有纳西莎这样一位好母亲。不是说莉莉不好，她是全世界最好的妈妈，只是他太害怕自己成为不被接受的，尽管知道莉莉不会这样，但还是无法经受住他父母眼中哪怕一丁点的失望之情。

他呆呆地坐在斯内普办公室的地板上，又想起那天在医疗翼，他母亲离开的背影。

大概我的所作所为已经足够令她失望了。哈利有些自嘲地想，同时感到懊丧和痛苦。他只是太害怕被别人发觉自己的不正常，才决绝而厌恶地与自由肆意的代表划清界限。

可这不代表他有资格将世界给予他的恶意全部倾倒到马尔福头上。哈利自己也知道。

他只是一时有太多的心绪需要理清。

05.

哈利和德拉科静坐在魔药教室里。泾渭分明。

这是他们不欢而散后的第五次共同禁闭。冷战仍在持续，没有一丝重启对话的可能。

哈利像屁股底下坐了个炸尾螺一般不自在极了。和马尔福共处一室令他焦虑不安又烦躁异常。他还没想好如何开口道歉，每分每秒的沉默都像是凌迟。

只是一个简单的、快速的对不起。很容易。再容易不过了。他在心里跟自己加油鼓气。但一直到斯内普来通知他们禁闭结束，也没能将这三个词说出口。

他们并肩走过长长的地下走廊，橙红色的火光映在冷冰冰的砖墙之上。

哈利踩着德拉科的影子，跟自己生闷气，走到转角时他们将要分道扬镳，一个回地窖，一个回塔楼，而道歉计划还没能有丝毫的头绪。他胡思乱想着，“砰”地一下撞上斯莱特林的后背，捂着酸疼的鼻梁，泪意上涌，看到了一个转过身来的马尔福。

“只是有话快说有屁快放成吗？破特。你偷偷打量我好几个晚上了。”德拉科双手插在衣兜里，维持着一个冷淡的表情。“别吞吞吐吐的。那一点都不像你。你到底想要什么？”

“抱歉。”哈利鼓足了勇气说。声音只比蚊呐稍大一点。“之前的......呃......事。”

“你是想说之前你那些恶毒的评论？”德拉科挑了挑眉，得到了一个迟缓的点头。“我没放在心上。毕竟狗嘴里吐不出象牙来。”他刻薄地回复道。“尽管我不是很在乎你的想法，但我也得再次跟你申明，喜欢男孩儿没什么不正常的，我不会为此感到一丁点的羞愧，而如果那令你感到恶心——”德拉科拖长了音调，恶劣地凑近哈利的脸。“——那我简直再满意不过了。”

他们的鼻尖贴着鼻尖，目光胶着。哈利的心脏砰砰直跳，制造轰鸣。在他能有所反应之前，斯莱特林已经倾身过来，“啵”地一声在他唇上响亮地盖了个章，接着就冷笑着直起身离去——

“祝你恶心到明年都吃不下饭。噩梦多多。破特。”

哈利站在那儿看着他的背影，从没有一刻如此厌恶马尔福的恶作剧。

06.

全霍格沃茨近来都沉浸在波特马尔福的年度大戏之中，无法自拔。

近来，持续五年的战争已经升级到了全新的高度——言语攻击完全是小儿科，暴力冲突也化为了历史，斯莱特林戏弄格兰芬多黄金男孩的全新手段是二十四小时无休止的调情。他给哈利寄了成堆的告白情书，一个背着金色竖琴的侏儒指挥着那些贺卡在早餐时围着他大声唱歌，和二年级时情人节的噩梦一模一样。哈利只能给自己一个闭耳塞听，但无法阻止那些好奇打探的视线，只恨不能把脸埋进自己的麦片粥里。

那还不算是最糟糕的。

最糟糕的是德拉科·马尔福占他便宜简直是他妈的占上瘾了。而出于莫名愧疚和其余不可说的深层原因，哈利每次只是站得像个烧红了的木头桩子一般，呆在原地，而非像以往一样用拳头揍得这个混蛋头破血流。

马尔福会故作亲密地在走廊里揽住他的肩膀，在保护神奇生物课上像块牛皮糖一样贴在他身边，取魔药材料时故意蹭过他的手背，更恶劣的是——哈利想到这儿脸蛋轰地变红——在每次禁闭结束后都要偷上一个吻。

只是为了恶心他。他在心里恨极地补充。该死的德拉科·马尔福。什么都不懂的蠢货。他倒是希望自己能被恶心到了，可梅林知道，他甚至开始享受和期待！

哈利怒气冲冲地推开了地下教室的大门，打头走在前头，不知道更气自己还是更气对方。德拉科漫不经心地追在他身后，在转角处拽住了他的衣袖，把他一把抵到了墙上。

“遗忘了我们的友好晚安告别活动？破特？”斯莱特林恶劣地挑起一边嘴角笑了下，一只手掐住哈利的下巴，把他所有的反驳之词都堵了回去。而哈利只能无助地发出抗议的闷哼，被结结实实地亲了个遍，重获氧气时瞳孔失焦，只能后仰着头微微喘息。

德拉科埋首在他颈窝，轻轻在他跳动的脉搏上咬了一口，然后便不带走一片云彩地挥挥手离去。留下哈利一个人在原地拿脑门撞墙，不知道事情怎么就发展到了今日的地步。正常的表象已然岌岌可危，哈利只感觉他快要被自我矛盾杀死了。在这个夜晚终于无法继续逃避现实。

他需要倾吐。

他找到了一个人。

07.

“赫敏。拜托。我为我的言行道歉。只是理理我，成吗？”

“嗯哼。”万事通小姐埋首于她的论文之中。“我注意到最近你和马尔福的相处十分“愉快”。那令你改变你的看法了吗？”

“关于那个......”哈利感到难以启齿。甚至不知道从哪儿说起。“你知道我小时候喜欢玩洋娃娃吗？”最后只是选择了这样一句荒唐的开场白，但那成功地引起了赫敏的注意。

她一时静止，过了会儿才放下羽毛笔，双手交叠放在桌上，看向哈利，那双绿眼睛里闪动着挣扎。

“噢。”她有点不知所措，突然明了了好友的难言之隐，清楚自己触摸到了一个从未见天日的秘密。“我只是......对不起。你看起来......我之前没想过......梅林。我在说什么呢。”她懊恼地停顿了一下。“但总之，我很高兴你决定告诉我这个。那不会改变我对你的任何看法。相信我。那是很正常的事。”

哈利感到一阵轻松——他胡乱地说起了很多的事，从洋娃娃们讲到床下偷偷藏的魁地奇球星海报，再到他对德拉科·马尔福的一点小迷恋。赫敏始终耐心地听着，不时安慰地拍拍他的手背，或者跟着他一起发笑——事实上，他感到如释重负。尽管他知道对方会理解，但人生中第一次将这个秘密宣诸于口的意义毕竟不同。

他像是乘上热气球，逃离了一直以来某种沉重的束缚，和一部分的自己达成了和解。暖意从赫敏的眼睛里流向他。他是被人爱着的。真正的他自己。哈利的心脏为这陌生的情感而跳动着。看到多年以前那个绿眼睛的小男孩快乐地奔跑在阳光下——“所以你喜欢他是吗？”他听到赫敏问。“德拉科·马尔福。”——牵着另一个金发小男孩儿的手，冲他调皮地扮了个鬼脸。

他于是红着脸点点头，平生出一腔孤勇。想，也许是时候走出自我构筑的保护壳。

偏见无法被消除，但可以被面对。当年那个自我怀疑、自我厌弃的小男孩儿已经长大成人，他见过了自由的爱，勇敢的人，知道了世界也许不会对世人温柔以待，但世界上又永远都会有温柔的人。

他跑回寝室，趁着格兰芬多的勇气还没用完的时候，翻出活点地图，庄严地宣誓他没打算干好事，然后在城堡二楼，找到了那个代表德拉科·马尔福的点。

赫敏用老父亲看孩子般的眼光目送她的小勇士离去，哈利气喘吁吁地冲进图书馆，不顾平斯夫人的瞪视，穿梭于那些书架之间，然后在角落里的那一个前，看到了一个德拉科·马尔福和一个棕色头发的拉文克劳亲密地贴在一起。

他一瞬间不知道是该失落、伤心还是愤怒，装作若无其事的样子向前走去，狠狠地撞过了德拉科的肩膀，引起了后者的注目。

“你又什么毛病？破特。”斯莱特林勉强扶着书架抓住重心，长袍上蹭了一片灰。“这副蠢毙了的圆眼镜终于连它的基本功效都无法完成了吗？”

“抱歉打扰了你的调情。”哈利咬牙切齿地回击。“只是我们之中有些人是来这里学习的。我求你别到处污染环境。如果真那么欲求不满，建议你们去开个房。”

“什么？”德拉科愤怒地扬起声音。那个低年级的拉文克劳男孩儿被吓得不敢说话。“你哪只眼睛看到我在调情了？”

“两只眼睛都看到了！”哈利无理取闹，跳着脚咒骂。“你令我感到恶——唔！”

斯莱特林没让他说完那个词，便恶狠狠地堵住了他的嘴。像打架，不像亲吻。

“我告诉过你了。如果你再在我面前说出那句话，你会得到什么。”他的银眼睛燃烧着，又扭过脸去迁怒于无辜旁人。“现在滚吧。停止继续纠缠我，选些你攀得上的对象。我跟你说了我心有所属。”拉文克劳闻言忙不迭地落荒而逃，德拉科又转过来盯着哈利，后者的脸此刻红成一团，宛如吃掉了整整一包胡椒小顽童。

“心有所属吗？马......马尔福。”他结结巴巴地问，在对方的逼视下感到口干舌燥。

“是。我属意一个蠢的不能再蠢的傻逼破特。”斯莱特林瞪着他回答。“绿眼睛的那个。甚至有他妈的性向歧视！”

“哈。”哈利感到一阵快乐涌过他的身体，靠在落灰的书架上，大着胆子伸长胳膊拉低对方的脖子。唇贴着他的唇小声嘟囔，声音里难掩愉悦之情。“口是心非也许并非是马尔福的专利。”

德拉科发出一声冷哼，缩短了他们之间最后的一点距离——

两分钟后，男孩儿们被一个暴怒的平斯夫人像秃鹰捉住小鸡仔一般提溜着领子丢出大门。

他们站在图书馆门前埋怨对方行事莽撞，没一会儿，又一同吃吃地笑起来。

“那么——”德拉科拉长声音，假惺惺地行了个绅士礼，“我能够有这个荣幸邀请到波特先生圣诞节时前往马尔福庄园做客吗？”

哈利以一个亲吻回答他。过会儿又为家长们可能出现的反应而担忧起来。

08.

事实证明，他的担忧不是完全没有意义的。

平安夜这天，新晋小情侣携手敲响了马尔福庄园的大门，波特夫妇也应邀共同出席了此次圣诞晚宴。门打开，热情洋溢的纳西莎和莉莉挨个拥抱了他们，并对男孩儿们终于能够友好相处感到十分的满意和愉悦。

而卢修斯和詹姆站在背景里，看起来简直要晕倒了。他们哆哆嗦嗦地指着哈利和德拉科十指相扣的手，一会儿又瞪向那两个笑得像个偷腥了的小狐狸似的男孩儿，用眼神逼迫他们的儿子立刻给出一个合理的解释。

“在这个学期里我非常严肃地反省了一下自身的错误，认为以往和马尔福幼稚的对立是完全不可取的。我也不应该因为他喜欢男孩儿或是喜欢女孩儿这件事对他态度恶劣。感谢梅林他喜欢的是男孩儿。总之，我们现在找到了完美的解决方案——”哈利兴高采烈地说，扬起他们交握的手。德拉科在一旁装模作样地接上他的话——

“咳嗯。容许我郑重地介绍一下。父亲。母亲。我的男朋友，你们都认识的，哈利·波特。”

“咚。”

“咚。”

卢修斯和詹姆一齐晕了过去。

The End.


	2. 真爱至上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阅前须知：一周前的废稿，想写出Love Actually的感觉当作圣诞贺礼，但空有抱负没有笔力，搞不来群像，只写出段子。原本已拖进废稿箱。发出来完全是因为收到了一些对笔下孔雀爹和水仙妈的喜爱让王阿斗又飘了。走过路过随便看看，没有后续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm not Gay的一点后续/和平巫师AU  
> *内含德哈/卢茜/1..詹莉和双教父（请自行避雷）  
> *十级ooc/其余均不属于我

01.

西弗勒斯·斯内普有一场婚礼要参加。

他不是一个喜欢热闹的人，但作为新郎的教父，总是没可能逃避出席。

因此，尽管对这桩婚事有着诸多微词，在婚礼三周前的这天，一个守约的斯莱特林还是准时出现在了魔法部婚姻登记事务所的门口。双方教父要代替新人宣读结婚预告，公示两周之后，如无任何人提出异议，则证明这会是一场可以进行的婚姻。

一个愚蠢的习俗——没人有胆子对波特和马尔福的婚礼提出异议，他这么想着——但总之，又是个不得不走的过场。

这就是为什么在一个美好的星期一清晨，这位霍格沃茨的魔药学教授没在地窖里应付小巨怪，反而心烦意乱地踱步于婚姻事务所的办公室前，等待着一个鲁莽的、没规矩的、迟到的格兰芬多。

鞋跟有规律地亲吻大理石地砖，在第一千三百八十五下敲击发生之时，一个醉醺醺的小天狼星·布莱克随着一声爆破，幻影移形出现在了他眼前。

缎子似的黑发乱糟糟地在尾部打结，支棱八翘，凌乱程度深得詹姆·波特真传。

斯内普勉强忍住一句讥讽，一阵浓烈的香水味掺杂着酒气冲入鼻腔，对方的来处昭然若揭。

“你也好啊。鼻涕精。”是他从这个迟到鬼嘴巴里得到的第一个问好。

“愉悦是相互的。布莱克。”他讥讽地微微弯起唇角，不想在见到对方的第一秒钟就开启一场幼稚的争端。“很高兴见到你塞满芨芨草的巨怪脑袋还没彻底在某位不幸的女士身上失去那点所剩无几的——思考能力。鉴于我们彼此对这桩亲事的不满程度大概不相上下，我得说，在漫长而无望的等待中，我本有所期待，一个狂妄自大的格兰芬多会选择使用一个一忘皆空，彻底遗忘自己教子的结婚预告。但结果——非常懂得令人失望，布莱克。”

“哈。能让你感到失望我心里就好受多了。”小天狼星踉跄了一下，脚步不像踢踏舞就像华尔兹，声音高昂，混杂着点酒精上脑的兴奋，但还记得要冷冰冰地回击一个讨人厌的鼻涕精。“别用你那滑稽的长腔喷洒毒液了。我只迟到了大概十分钟。”

“但凡是一个大脑运行正常且懂得基本社交礼仪的人，都不会称二十三分钟零四十八秒——”斯内普用了一个显时咒，较真地冷哼。“为‘大概十分钟’。”

“好吧。成。我有那么一点点抱歉。比一丁点多一点。这样行了吗？西弗勒斯。哪怕是你拜托偶尔也行行好。只是想到哈利和德拉科就已经够糟糕的了。我不需要再对付一个你。”

“在足够糟糕这点上，我想我们能勉强达成共识。”小天狼星得到了一个冷淡的点头，很高兴对方不再对迟到一事多作纠缠。

他尽力挺直腰板，深呼吸，作了一个前进的手势。

“来吧。”声音里是强装出的兴高采烈。“让我们赶紧解决这个。然后愉快地分道扬镳。格里莫广场还有些未完成的火辣约会在等着我呢。”

醉鬼呼喝着，勉强走了几步直线，然后一头撞到了登记处的玻璃门上，“扑通”一下摔坐在地，傻了。

斯内普在冷哼还是大笑之间权衡了几秒，最后没作声地走过人身旁，推开了门，微一躬身伪装绅士——

“蠢蛋优先。”

得到一个怒目作回礼。片刻后西里斯小气吧啦地拽着他的袍子爬起来，嘴里说着滚吧还是气冲冲地打头进了门。传神地扮演着一个十成十的蠢蛋。

粉红色的长绒地毯活像是缠人海草，以几乎一望无际的状态铺展在醉鬼眼前。他走了几步，步态滑稽如同漫步水下，东倒西歪使不上力，还要被斯内普讥嘲——“宛如蹒跚学步的陆上人鱼。”

“你是为寻找真爱而上岸的吗？”黑袍子无情而潇洒地擦过他衣角。他追上去，不顾仪态抓住他手臂，勉强维持不摔倒在地。

“如果我是条人鱼......嗝。上岸一定也只是为了恶心你。”

“嗤。能在你空洞乏味的人生中占据如此重要的位置，是我莫大的荣幸，布莱克。”

酒嗝和反胃感令威慑力大大降低，因想不出任何精彩的回敬言辞，小天狼星选择迁怒于无辜的火焰威士忌。也许醉酒确实是个错误。他想。可他的亲亲教子，詹姆唯一的儿子，就要嫁进马家庄去了。过于清醒的神智不利于他冷静的面对这事儿。

他看了眼斯内普的表情，这一刻难得觉得和鼻涕精同病相怜了起来。他们摆着一张如出一辙的臭脸，别扭宛如一对儿女正要结亲的仇人（事实情况也确实差不多）。这明该是旧日冤家破冰的一刻，但仍同相知相惜相去甚远——

小天狼星拉扯着斯内普的衣袖，抵着肩膀同对方较劲，直到他们如此这般，穿越了那片粉红色的海草，并排站到了傻眼了的工作人员跟前。

“离婚手续在那边。”女巫有点不安地打量二人，用魔杖小心翼翼地点了点指示牌。

“看在梅林的份上，我们——”斯内普一瞬间僵硬如石，在斯莱特林的毒液开始大范围喷洒之前，一个怒火高昂的小天狼星高声打断他——

“我们是来结婚的！”

02.

“那真是一场灾难。”

威尔特郡。马尔福庄园。

“可以想像。”“热情好客”的卢修斯打开门，迎接了一位面色不虞的老友和一位烂醉如泥的妻弟。

斯内普坐在会客厅的长条沙发上，眉毛拧成结，回忆着那个荒唐的结婚预告。

“她怎么会以为我们是去离婚的？哪怕是最愚蠢的赫奇帕奇一年级长着一个格兰芬多的巨怪大脑也无法作出如此无礼鲁莽的推断！然后那条蠢狗说了什么？他居然反驳说我们是去结婚的。你简直无法想象他为何还没在火焰威士忌和蜂蜜酒中溺亡，反而能平平安安地祸害魔法界直到现在。”

卢修斯回应了一声表示赞同的冷笑。显然想到小天狼星当年在霍格沃茨的事迹。

这位妻弟和他的相处一向不怎么愉快。但在他能评论些更加恶毒的话语之前，纳西莎已然安顿好西里斯，从庄园的旋转楼梯上款款走了下来。

“消消气。西弗。”马尔福家的女主人优雅地入席，给了斯内普一个颊吻，有些好笑地看着对方因此略微局促不安地拽了拽衣袖。她坐到卢修斯身旁，又亲了下她丈夫的唇角。“我得感谢你没把西里斯丢在马路边。尽管幻影移形对他被酒精填满的胃来说可能有点太过了。等他醒来我会记得提醒他赔你一件新的长袍。但总之，婚礼预告进行的还算顺利？”

“如果我们没有因为宣读誓词的先后顺序而大打出手的话，那勉强可以称为是顺利的。西茜。”

斯内普无言地摸了下他隐隐作痛的下颌，想起一个赖兮兮的小天狼星从衣兜里摸出一张皱皱巴巴的纸条，对着办事员囫囵不清抢先开口的模样。

尽管如此，抢占先机却并非他们真正大打出手的缘由，魔法部员工显然认为他们彼此都对这门亲事乐见其成，准确地说，是用“非常迫不及待，是吗？先生们。”一言友善地打趣了他们。

那句话足够让两位教父像被施展了冰冻咒的康沃尔小精灵一般静止在原地，且在接下去的五分钟里，差点引发一场动用魔杖的争端。彼此都不愿自家教子成为那个在婚姻事务所记录中最先提出婚约的人（尽管事实上确实是哈利先求的婚）。最后还是斯内普表现出了一点绅士精神，退让了一步，难受程度不亚于要了他半条命，但总归，西里斯看起来马上就要因为过于激烈和大声的争吵而晕厥在地了，他担忧若真搅黄了这桩亲事德拉科会用眼泪淹没蜘蛛尾巷，勉强妥协，只想赶快了结这桩麻烦。

一切手续办妥后他们轮流签字完成契约，并肩出门时小天狼星还在跳着他滑稽的踢踏舞，斯内普感到丢人现眼，一句招呼都没打便打算幻影移形，纳西莎显然高估了他的好心，事实上，他是真的打算把醉鬼丢在路边，不想却在最后一刻被人再次抓住了胳膊。

小天狼星应该为他没在过程中缺胳膊少腿儿而感谢梅林，可结果，他甚至没有丝毫分体的后怕和不安，只是在晕眩中狼狈地落到马尔福庄园的铁门前，然后毫不掺花假地吐了斯内普一身——

魔药大师控制住给自己第十个清理一新的冲动，结束了对这场灾难之旅的回忆。

“我很抱歉。西弗。”纳西莎诚挚地说。“尽管西里斯一直都不是一个非常可靠的——成年人。但我本以为他在对待哈利的事时会更上心一点。”

斯内普冷淡地点头表示赞同。「蠢狗只是没法承受看到又一个波特在他眼前迈入了幸福的婚姻殿堂。」他在心里默默地想。

“总之，灾难已经结束了。希望他能在婚礼那天表现得像样点。”卢修斯优雅地喝了口红茶，“也许不，考虑到丢人也是丢詹姆·波特的人。”奚落道。“德拉科会感谢他教父作出的巨大牺牲。说到德拉科，他人呢？这一天都没见到人影。我警告过他了，在婚礼之前别妄想偷跑出去和波特小子见面。他最好乖乖听话，不然照我说，不如这事儿就这么算了。”

“别犯傻了。卢修斯亲爱的。”纳西莎给了他一个警告的眼神。“小龙在他房间里和哈利寄猫头鹰呢。我刚给他送了下午茶。他一会儿就下来。”

“什么？我记得他昨天晚上就在跟波特寄猫头鹰。”

“他们想念对方。因为婚礼前新人不能见面的陈旧规矩，显然。那没什么可不能理解的。别那么苛刻，卢修斯。”

“那也没人会整天待在房间里寄猫头鹰！一整天！西茜！他是一个马尔福。天杀的。不是什么为爱痴狂的小傻蛋。我很肯定我的金鸮要累坏了。如果不是已经累死了的话。我发誓，如果它掉了哪怕一根羽毛我也会要波特小子好看！”

“听听你说的吧。卢修斯。首先，你的猫头鹰很好，没有像你一样面临脱发的危机。”

卢修斯脸上的表情宛如吞掉了一只鼻涕虫。但他美丽的妻子全然无视了他。

“其次，那和哈利没有一点关系，我很肯定小龙才是这段关系里的黏人精，而且，他们才十七岁，十七岁的爱情不沉浸在甜言蜜语里还要如何呢？最后——”纳西莎轻飘飘地瞥来一眼。“——虽然在我们结婚之前的那段禁闭时光里，我不记得收到了任何一只猫头鹰，但我很清楚地记得有一个金头发的蠢货试图突破我房间里的壁炉，差点被我父亲的禁制火焰烧没了头发。听起来耳熟吗？卢修斯。我为爱痴狂的大傻蛋。”

“什......”

“我不知道您还是个极端的浪漫主义者。父亲。”在老马尔福恼羞成怒地反驳之前，他没眼力见儿的儿子慢慢悠悠地加入了谈话，整个人看起来沉浸在某种粉红色的泡泡里，步态中都带着兴奋，就差一蹦三跳。“母亲。教父。”

“你不知道的事儿多着呢。甜心。”纳西莎安抚地拍了拍有变紫趋势的卢修斯，而德拉科只是好奇又惊讶地看到就连一向不苟言笑的魔药大师此时也忍俊不禁。显然是回忆起了一只孔雀求偶时做出的种种蠢事。

03.

那时的斯内普才刚上一年级，和卢修斯的意外结识全拜纳西莎无意所赐。他在霍格沃茨的朋友不多，除了莉莉，但因为不同学院的这回事儿，他们总没可能一直在一起。斯莱特林并非合适的甜美友谊诞生之地，再者说，斯内普早已习惯了独来独往，因此，在那个在图书馆自习的惬意周末，他本没计划得到一只闪亮的孔雀意外作陪——

卢修斯·马尔福。他认出来。五年级。斯莱特林的级长。不请自来坐到了他身边。异常亲切地询问他是否需要他指导一些魔药学上的难题。

他用着比平常说话音调要高上一倍的长腔炫耀道。声称自己是斯拉格霍恩教授的得意门生。

斯内普觉得莫名其妙，对方明在跟他说话，眼睛却只往一边瞥，余光中一个金色头发的女孩儿坐在旁边，斯内普认出那是纳西莎，霍格沃茨出了名的美人，高傲的布莱克家三小姐，卢修斯的同级。

他为这情形感到好笑，开学第一天那个高傲冷漠的带队级长和眼前这只求偶的孔雀重合在一起，让斯内普突然觉得对方冷冰冰的金脑袋上冒出了一点滑稽的傻气。他并非是喜爱多管闲事的性格，只是结识一个马尔福看起来有益而无害。

十一岁的斯内普打开魔药课本，假装真的要和卢修斯探讨学业上的难题，但实际只是抽出一张没用的羊皮纸，潦草地写道——

“非常抱歉的告知你，但我很确定她在看的是变形学。”

卢修斯无言的瞪着他，说不出惊讶和羞恼哪个更多一点。斯内普很确信他不是第一个发现孔雀求偶行为的斯莱特林，但兴许除了他以外，没人敢在卢修斯眼前捅破他的小心思。

纳西莎在她的追求者能想出更加得体的搭讪策略之前，就优雅地卷起自己的论文离开了。只剩下卢修斯和一个洞察力一流但不懂人情世故的一年级小鬼大眼瞪小眼。他们最初能成为朋友当然不是因为相同的价值观人生观什么的，只是因为斯内普在德拉科的父母爱情中扮演了一位忠诚的丘比特和可靠的恋爱咨询师，否则卢修斯怎么可能屈尊降贵，放弃他的纯血跟班们，去跟一个一年级的混血小鬼打成一片。

“你确定她喜欢巧克力球？奶油夹心的不是草莓冻夹心的？”卢修斯压低声音嘶声问着，坐在他在斯莱特林公共休息室的专属沙发中。斯内普趴在壁炉边的茶几上兴味盎然地啃着他的魔药学课本，闻言只是小小地翻了个白眼。

“我确定。事实上，是肯定。为此我一整个星期都在当安多米达的小跟班。而尊贵的纳西莎小姐，伟大的卢修斯·马尔福的意中人的喜好是我唯一能得到的回报。只是别忘了你答应我的糖果礼包。”他计划着送给莉莉当圣诞节礼物。

“当然。一个马尔福从不食言。”

斯内普为此言挑高了眉，但卢修斯已经没空理他了。纳西莎正推开地窖的门，款款进到休息室中来。

“咳嗯。”公孔雀极为大声地清了清嗓子，得到了布莱克小姐一个奇怪的眼神。“你喜欢吃奶油夹心的巧克力球吗？西弗。不是草莓冻夹心的。是奶油夹心的巧克力球。我父亲给我寄来了一整箱。我一个人没可能吃完它们。如果没有人想吃，就只好丢掉了，你知道，马尔福家有足够多的金加隆，可以供应很久很久很久吃不完的奶油夹心巧克力球。”

西弗勒斯用看傻子一样的眼神看着他。公共休息室里的其他人一时都埋头做事，恨不能给自己加上一个幻身咒。

“我想你父亲的那些金加隆应该不止是为了让你蛀牙的。马尔福。”纳西莎轻飘飘地丢下一句话，抱着书本优雅地走向女生宿舍的回廊。卢修斯僵硬如石，在能有所反应之前，斯内普已经恨铁不成钢地抓起那个包装精美的糖果盒，像一个冲动鲁莽的格兰芬多一样，爬起来追上了纳西莎，一把塞进了她怀里。

“他没有一整箱。只买了这一盒。”在纳西莎困惑地侧头时，忠诚的丘比特凑到她耳边低声说。无视了一个变红的卢修斯在他背后射来的眼刀。

“什么？”某种明悟出现在纳西莎脸上。“噢。”一直知道父亲属意马尔福成为她未来的伴侣，但本身并非包办婚姻的狂热粉丝。她看不惯对方比女孩子打理得还精心的愚蠢金发和高傲自大的作派，也看不惯大部分斯莱特林对他巴结谄媚的态势。他可以得到一个高尔或者一个克拉布的卑躬屈膝，可永远也别想得到一个布莱克的和颜悦色。纳西莎这么想着。从未给过卢修斯一个正眼。

可此时，这位布莱克家的三小姐不动声色地瞥了下坐立不安的马尔福，又觉得对方如坠情网的样子蠢得有点可爱。她倾身给了斯内普一个颊吻。“帮我谢谢他的好意。只是告诉他，下次试试别那么迂回了，成吗？西弗。”大发善心地决定给对方一个追求的机会。

“我很怀疑一个马尔福的自尊心能否准许他选择别的方式。”斯内普假笑了一下。纳西莎微微弯着唇角表示了认同，转身走了。他回过头来，孔雀已经变身了喷火龙。

“她亲了你。”

“我帮了你。”

“她亲了你。”

“我要两个糖果礼包。”

“她。亲。了。你。”

十一岁的未来魔药大师心情不错地把自己摔进沙发里，翘着脚用一边胳膊支着头，冲暴怒的卢修斯恶劣地抛了个飞吻——

“要我还你一个吗？”

04.

“你永远也无法想到你父亲给我的第一封情书里写了什么。小龙。”纳西莎擦了擦眼角笑出来的泪花。想起那盒裹了十八层的奶油夹心巧克力球和那张愚蠢的告白卡片。“‘亲爱的西茜，想知道有什么会比巧克力球更甜蜜吗？——和一个马尔福的爱情。’贝拉和多米达为此笑了整整一个圣诞假期。”

那时年轻而无忧的爱情好像已离她很远。纳西莎侧头看向一旁，一个成熟、内敛的卢修斯正坐在她旁边。

他身上那点恋爱时傻气早退得差不多了，现在看来，足够称得上是一个标准的马尔福，自私自利自大，总是口是心非，知道保养头发的一千种方法，却系不好哪怕一个领结。西里斯为此一直说她迈入了一场错误的血统联姻。可只有纳西莎知道，卢修斯实际一直是那个会给她写小卡片、送她糖果、分享他数不清的宝贝发圈的男孩儿。人生就像是比比多味豆，有酸有甜，偶尔还会不幸中招一些更糟糕的事——她没以为能一直幸运地吃到其中那颗奶油夹心的巧克力球。那些不为人知的言语和亲吻已经足够她觉得甜蜜。

她得到了一个马尔福的爱情。抛弃自尊心的。还要期待什么呢？

卢修斯哪怕有再多的小毛病，可他是一个好丈夫。也是一个好父亲。哪怕皱纹已经爬上他的眼角，再过两年，他引以为傲的金发也会黯淡无光，可纳西莎还是会爱他，不是因为他们已经有了婚姻和家庭，只是因为十六岁那年，布莱克家的三小姐收到了一生之中最幼稚但也是最动人的告白。

“我。卢修斯，一个有着漂亮金发、家财万贯、血统高贵的马尔福。近日听闻家父有意令我与布莱克家族结亲（特指你，亲爱的纳西莎·布莱克小姐，我对你的姐姐们没有兴趣）。我认为这将是一门十分符合家族利益，且能够维护纯血荣耀的好亲事。但（划掉），总之，我写信只是来问问你意下如何。LM。”

“我没什么意见。”纳西莎平板地回复他。有些难以言喻的失落之情。刚刚打开窗子放飞猫头鹰，就见到一个熟悉的金脑袋在皎洁月色之下，骑在一把彗星上向格里莫广场飞来。卢修斯·马尔福气喘吁吁、仪态全无，停在她窗前，一头金发系也未系，如溪流般凌乱地泄在肩膀上，被月光染成亮亮的水银。

“如果没有那些呢？”他没头没脑地问。苍白的脸因飞行而染上一抹红。“如果没有漂亮的金发、万贯家财和纯正的血统，甚至也没有马尔福，你会愿意吗？”

“我所求无多。”纳西莎如此回答，无法控制一个微笑爬上嘴角。自出生以来便被教导着如何做一个优雅体面的淑女，现在，却像个假小子一般提起长裙爬上窗台。

他们交换了一个吻。卢修斯脸上因此露出了一个毫不马尔福的傻笑。月色点燃他的银眼睛。纳西莎于是也跟着大笑起来。

那一次心动，她便决定爱一生。

05.

德拉科呛了一口红茶。目瞪口呆地看到自己一向内敛克制的父母突然开始旁若无人地深情对视，不怎么自在地挪动了一下，旁边坐着一个更不自在的斯内普。这情形持续了那么一会儿，直到小天狼星拖着脚步晃晃悠悠地走过来，一屁股坐到了卢修斯和纳西莎中间，并给了他的堂姐夫一个不善的眼神。

“不知道为何，每次你这么看西茜的时候我都很想打人。”

“哈。很高兴见到你已经喝坏了脑子。”卢修斯冷冷地讥嘲。“显然，那只是你的问题。嫉妒一个马尔福能够拥有美好的爱情。而你，至今孑然一身，且注定孤独终老。”

小天狼星英俊的脸上露出一个不屑的表情，没理他。一手搭在沙发背上，懒洋洋地岔着腿坐着，摸了摸自己莫名疼痛的眼角。斯内普在他对面，此时递来一个死亡视线，叫他突然觉得脑后泛冷。

鼻涕精又是哪根筋搭错了。他心想。丝毫不记得自己的光荣事迹。不甘示弱地回瞪了回去。对方根本懒得再给他眼神，看了眼天色，站起身来告辞，准备返回霍格沃茨。卢修斯送友人出门，而德拉科再次低声对他教父的牺牲精神表示了感谢。会客厅中一时只剩下布莱克姐弟。

小天狼星没心没肺地给自己倒了杯红茶，抚慰自己因酒精而可怜巴巴褶皱的胃。

“你们家的提神剂真够劲儿。西茜。”他往杯子里丢了两颗方糖。“就是味道着实不敢恭维。”

“那是西弗亲自熬的。”纳西莎没好气儿地看着自己玩世不恭的堂弟。“他甚至没把你丢在魔法部丢人现眼，而你还吐了人家一身！没有道歉。也没有一句感谢。西里斯。”

“哦？我做了这么精彩的事儿？哈。真可惜，没能看见鼻涕精的表情。”他兴高采烈地回应，转移重点。“我会记得把这事儿跟詹姆讲的。那足够我们乐上一个月了。”

“我以为你已经成熟到放下那些小男孩儿之间的对立了。”纳西莎不怎么赞同地指责道。“我知道你们在霍格沃茨时相处的并不怎么愉快。”

“那没那么简单，西茜。”小天狼星有点沉寂下来。拿银匙搅动着红茶。漩涡里倒映出一张破碎的脸。“不怎么愉快不是一个十分贴切的形容。我得说。我差点要了他的命。”

“可有时候你只是需要迈出第一步。不是吗？一个道歉。很简单。”纳西莎的蓝眼睛闪烁着。但小天狼星只是固执地绷紧下颌。

“我们恨对方。”他说。

“真巧。在五年级之前我和哈利也是这么想彼此的，看看我们现在。”德拉科送别了斯内普，此时回到了会客厅，故意秀了一下无名指上的订婚戒。出言打趣道。“也许您会和我教父成为不错的一对儿呢。西里斯堂舅。”

“你爸爸没教过你大人说话的时候小孩别插嘴吗？”小天狼星静止了一秒，暴跳如雷。“停止那些不切实际的恶心猜想。我还没同意你和哈利的事儿！事实上，我到今天连纳西莎和你爸爸的事儿都没同意呢！”

“那真是太遗憾了。”德拉科装作无奈地耸了耸肩，和他钻牛角尖的堂舅幼稚地针锋相对。“鉴于我已经出生十七年了，且还有三个星期就要和哈利携手步入婚姻殿堂。除了需要容忍一个姓马尔福的外甥，我亲爱的舅舅，您马上还要收获一个姓马尔福的教子了。惊喜吗？我恐怕您的反对并没产生什么实际效力。”

“西茜！管管你儿子！”小天狼星的胸口起伏着。一个波特即将改姓马尔福这个残酷的现实再次给了他会心一击。“梅林。我觉得我要被他气得心梗了。马尔福小子，你懂不懂尊老爱幼。卢修斯！！你就是这么教他说话的？”

德拉科上下打量了一下躺在他家沙发上耍赖的小天狼星，有点不修边幅，但绝对英俊逼人，眉眼间总有种恹恹的忧郁，举手投足间又充满了玩世不恭。他很肯定这位连年荣登巫师界黄金单身汉榜首的男巫与老幼两字都沾不到边，因此只是无视西里斯的抗议，吻了下他妈妈的脸颊，上楼继续给他未婚夫写情书去了。

“他们真好笑不是吗？我是说家长们。除了我妈妈和莉莉妈妈。你父亲和我父亲，你教父和我教父看起来都对这桩婚事有诸多抱怨，恨不能咱俩在下一秒就决定分道扬镳。如果咱们真的那样做了，我打赌他们会包下三把扫帚全部的火焰威士忌开瓶庆祝一整夜。可明明他们每个人都希望这场婚礼能够中止，却又坚决不允许对方搞破坏。你是没看到西弗勒斯和小天狼星的脸。他们甚至抡了对方一拳，麻瓜式的，就为了谁先求婚这事儿（这么说好像有点奇怪）。但总之，就是结婚预告那事儿。我很庆幸它顺利结束了，考虑到小天狼星确实差点因过多的酒精而耽误了时间（不得不说，你教父可真够脆弱的）。我们老了以后也会这么幼稚吗？已经想你想得要活不下去了。DM。”

德拉科摸了摸海德薇的背羽，有一秒很确定这位好姑娘十分人性化的翻了个白眼，立刻讨好地给了辛劳的爱情信使一块冷冻小鱼干。海德薇啄了他的手指一下，带着信件飞走了，没一会儿又抓着一个小包裹飞了回来，这回没等德拉科回信，便愤怒地扑扇着翅膀回了黑夜里。

“作为一只猫头鹰，她脾气可真不好。”德拉科悻悻地摸了摸鼻子，拆开包裹，里边有一面镜子。哈利潦草地附言。“我答应海德薇这绝对是最后一次了。它累坏了，说什么也不肯再飞。偷偷借用了小天狼星和我爸爸的双面镜。只是对着它叫我的名字。但别声张。是借用的。你懂。也想你。HP。”

“哈利。”德拉科施展了一个无声无息。对着双面镜轻唤。镜子那头很快变换着，冒出一个熟悉的绿眼睛。他的未婚夫显然刚洗完澡，发梢湿漉漉地，此刻正懒洋洋地靠在床头，摆弄着一只金飞贼，还未来得及开口打声招呼，镜子就被德拉科面朝下一把扣下——

“德......嘿！你干嘛？”声音从被子里模糊地传来。“至于这么激动吗？”

德拉科气急败坏地趴在床上，对着镜子背面喊。“我以为这只是个传音的！破特！婚礼前我们不能见到对方的脸！那会带来厄运！我们会每天都在吵架，拥有一段极为不幸的婚姻。”

“什么？别傻了！”哈利不敢置信地摇晃自己手里的双面镜，但画面仍然是黑漆漆的一团。“德拉科！那只是包办婚姻时期的迷信！我没想到你也信这个！我千辛万苦地偷了双面镜出来不是为了看你的被子花纹的！嘿！”

德拉科不为所动。

“别这么无理取闹！你刚刚还在说他们幼稚！看看你现在。再说了——”哈利试图讲道理，但还是决定威胁或许更加有效。“梅林。你在发什么傻？五年级之前几乎是每周我们都会打破对方的鼻子！我们现在也每天吵架。比如就现在，我马上就要开始骂你了。如果你再不把双面镜翻过来。我是认真的。德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福。你自己看着办吧。五。四。三。我会拒收马尔福庄园的猫头鹰。二。我真的会——”

最后一秒倒数之前，斯莱特林很识时务地（很怂地）一把抄起了双面镜，眼睛只看着天花板。

哈利坐在戈德里克山谷自己的床上，没好气儿地翻了个白眼。他们接下去闲聊了一会儿，主要吐槽了一下不可理喻的爸爸们，这场婚礼似乎令家庭中的男士们一起陷入了某种共同焦虑之中。具体表现为詹姆·波特的头发更加蓬乱了（如果可能），小天狼星开始借助酒精逃避现实，卢修斯则抱怨说他儿子的恋情是他开始脱发的元凶（德拉科和纳西莎都坚持那实际只是因为更年期），斯内普看起来是最正常的一个，如果他没有日复一日地寄猫头鹰来确认“这一切是否只是一个恶劣的玩笑”。

而德拉科只得不厌其烦地打破他教父的希望，回——

“作为在校期间我和波特恋情发展的第一见证人，在此我只能遗憾地告知您（再一次地），在神圣的魔药教室前，我和哈利·波特把舌头伸进彼此的嘴巴里并不只是为了给您提供理由扣格兰芬多的分。简言之，是的，我们要结婚了。不是，那并非是一个玩笑。期待您出席我们的婚礼。第十封请柬已送往蜘蛛尾巷，希望它能得到一个回信而不是一个火焰熊熊。您亲爱的教子，德拉科·马尔福敬上。”

“固执的成年人。不是吗？”哈利扮了个鬼脸，换了个姿势趴在床上。“但我得说，德拉科，也许是咱俩的事儿让他们太措手不及了。毕竟，在五年级以前，我们还只想着谋杀对方。也许说谋杀有点过分了。但总之，你知道。”

“那都怪你。破特。你才是我们之中那个愚蠢的不开窍的小深柜。没事就过来找茬儿，甚至攻击我漂亮的头发！还骂我恶心。”德拉科冷哼一声。“这么跟你说吧。我早把你看穿了！从三年级那次。而你还在拒绝承认现实！”

“好吧。好吧。”哈利扮了个鬼脸。“关于这事儿我得说一辈子我很抱歉才成了是吗？我只是，怎么说，那时候没准备好面对一些事。”

“哼。而你选择第一个告诉格兰杰！！”

“这才是你的重点是吗？”

“哼。”德拉科给了他一个你自己知道的眼神。

哈利无奈地笑了下。

“我总不能那时候就冲到你面前跟你说‘马尔福你知道吗？我才是那个喜欢玩洋娃娃的人’吧？我很肯定你会轻蔑地嘲讽我而不是给我一个安慰的抱抱。”

“那是你想错了！破特。事实上我会的。一个马尔福永远这么明事理。说到这里，我对你至今不肯告诉我你的麻瓜亲戚们的住址也十分耿耿于怀，我会咒没那只恶毒的猪身上的每一滴肥油，然后拿它们点灯。”

哈利哈哈大笑了起来，为想象中德拉科追着达力围着小惠金区跑的画面。“得了吧。我爸已经替你这么做了。倒是没用这么有创意的方式。但相信我，达力和我守旧的校长已经得到了他们的惩罚。”

德拉科抱着胸冷哼了一声，勉强满意。“你知道，我对詹姆也并非全无抱怨。顽固不化的波特脑袋。”

“嘿！你知道你现在在谈论的人是你的准岳父吗？”哈利发出一声抗议。“那是我爸。蠢货。而且我也是个波特！”

“你在我心里已经是个马尔福了。”德拉科恬不知耻。“总而言之，我的准岳父真是位彻头彻尾的直男，你得承认这个。”他说这话的时候避无可避地想起了方才还在会客厅沙发上耍赖的那位堂舅，偷偷撇了下嘴。

哈利这回没想出什么反驳之词，耸了耸肩。他们接下去又漫无边际地聊了会天，彼此都为三周后的婚礼感到紧张又期待。

哈利看着德拉科在第二十一次确认捧花颜色时终于抵不住睡意合上眼睛，有点好笑隔着双面镜吻了他一下，道了句晚安。

他伸了个懒腰，轻手轻脚地下楼接了杯水，楼梯间的墙壁上挂满了全家福。詹姆、莉莉和小天狼星还有年轻的他自己都在相框里向他招手，月色照亮窗外的白雪，银光在天花板上自由地伸展，哈利感到一阵温暖淌过他心间，这一刻觉得他是这个世界上最幸运也是最幸福的小混蛋。

06.

詹姆·波特并非是一开始就欣然接受了这事儿。哈利也曾想过，第一次就拉着德拉科的手站到他爸眼前，兴高采烈的宣布——“嘿！爸。很高兴地告诉你，你儿子不单是个gay，还找了个马尔福当男朋友。”可能不是一个好主意。

詹姆的反应也确实不出所料。在和卢修斯一齐晕厥又一齐醒来之后，两位母亲早相亲相爱地拉着两个小的前往了宴会厅，留下两个傻爸爸躺在地上，两只家养小精灵正围着他们哭唧唧地擤鼻子。

詹姆·波特消化了一秒现实，和卢修斯同时拔出魔杖，像两个青春期男孩儿一般试图咒没对方的鼻子。念叨咒语时还不忘在间隙里互相辱骂，并就谁儿子勾引了谁儿子这个问题争论不休。

纳西莎优雅地切下一片圣诞火鸡，指挥着银叉自动盛到哈利的盘子里。

“多吃点儿，宝贝。别那么拘谨。你太瘦了。”

莉莉露出一个温暖的笑，施了一个静音咒，两位母亲其乐融融地提前开餐，德拉科和哈利对视一眼，也跟着忽略了门外闪过各色光芒的魔咒战场。

结局是一个皮笑肉不笑的莉莉一个金钟落地解救了被倒挂的詹姆，带着一大一小向纳西莎和德拉科告辞，马尔福家的女主人慷慨地为饥肠辘辘的波特先生打包了些蛋白饼干，并祝圣诞快乐。德拉科跟哈利吻别，在嘴巴上，感谢卢修斯还被掩目蔽视挡住眼睛，没发出什么抗议的声音。

詹姆·波特在手痒地咒掉马尔福小子那头闪光的金发之前，带着妻儿幻影移形了。

回到戈德里克山谷的家，这平安夜中的喜剧元素骤然冷寂了些许。莉莉看上去有点生气，如果不是非常，但詹姆自己还在消化这个事实，一时也不是很有心情说话，哈利左瞄瞄右瞄瞄，蹑手蹑脚地想往房间跑。他父母吵架的次数不多，但冷战绝对是他最不想掺乎的。逃跑计划还没走到一半，就被他妈妈揪住衣领丢进房间。

“你和我需要谈谈。先生。”莉莉严肃地说，同时给了詹姆一个严厉的眼神。“而你，我建议你今晚一个人好好在那张沙发上冷静一下。”

哈利自己大难临头，还不忘对詹姆扮了个鬼脸，后者浑浑噩噩，十分勉强地对他笑了一下。门“碰”地一声关上，莉莉的绿眼睛看着他，沉默变得粘稠，哈利有点无措地挠了挠后脑勺。

“好吧。那么，呃，你儿子是个gay。妈妈。”他故作轻松地说，不知道为什么突然热泪盈眶。“我只是。梅林。对不起。我很想告诉你。我只是不想让你们觉得......失望。我知道你不会的。对吗？但......”他语无伦次，被莉莉抱进怀里，眼泪顺着脸颊流淌下来，沾湿了他妈妈的漂亮的红头发。哈利像个小孩一样嚎啕地哭着，感受着母亲温柔的轻抚，听着莉莉在他耳边低喃，无论他是什么样的，他们都会永远永远、无条件的爱他。

“傻孩子。”莉莉吻了下他的额头，拍着他的肩背。“该感到抱歉的是我。哈利·詹姆斯·波特。你让我觉得自己是个糟透了的母亲。从没能察觉自己儿子的不同。你小时候我确实有些猜想，但没放在心上。我为我的疏忽向你道歉。无论如何，我只是很高兴、非常高兴，你最后决定告诉我们这个。妈妈为你的勇敢感到骄傲。我向你保证，我不会觉得你有任何不同，至于你爸爸，给他点时间，他会转过弯来的。自由的做你自己吧，哈利。你已经错过了太多。好吗？”

哈利艰难的回应了一个点头，仍旧抽抽嗒嗒得喘不上来气，那些多年来的委屈和压抑，终于能在这一个夜晚尽情地向他的母亲、全世界最爱他的人倾诉。他讲起那些过往不为人知的挣扎，也讲起德拉科。感到疲惫却又快乐，不知不觉间伏在莉莉膝头睡着了。

红发的女巫欣慰又有点哀伤地给了她儿子一个晚安吻，为他掖好被角，转身轻声出了门。

门外一个听壁角的詹姆被门板“咚”地一下撞了后脑勺，仍旧一副怅然若失的样子，呆呆地坐在那里，指间掐着一支熄灭了的烟。

“要抽出去抽。”莉莉不轻不重地踢了他一脚。但詹姆没理她，过了会儿才抬头问。

“我是这个世界上最糟糕的父亲吗？”他脸上挤出一个苦瓜般难看的笑，痛苦地回忆着。“那年他突然放弃了那些小女孩儿的玩具，开始喜欢恶作剧和魁地奇，你不知道我有多高兴。我甚至没有花一秒钟去想想为什么，只是开心我儿子终于表现得像个正常的波特家的小男孩儿了。我当时真的是这么想的。你知道吗？哈利他......那全都是我的错。”

那句话成功地打破了莉莉平板冷漠的表情。

她长叹了一口气，也跟着蹲下身来。长裙的裙摆蹭上一片烟灰。

“别说傻话。詹姆。”她握住了她丈夫的一只手。“也许我们都是十分糟糕的家长。但哈利给了我们机会补救。不是吗？”

詹姆哽咽地点了点头。而莉莉在这个夜晚安慰了第二位嚎啕大哭的波特先生。等尖头叉子好容易平静下来了以后，便熬夜点灯拟定了一份十分详细的补救清单。第二天早上醒来，哈利发现自己的房间已经被穿着闪亮纱裙和各色服装的芭比娃娃堆满了。他目瞪口呆的看着那些粉紫色的漂亮盒子，一个凌乱的波特脑袋从那后面冒出来，詹姆咧着一口白牙，得意洋洋地宣称他集齐了芭比的二百多种职业，包括这些年来的全部节日限量款。

“喜欢吗？儿子。”

哈利僵硬地点点头，为他爸的冲动之举感到好笑，又暖心异常。詹姆还在那里絮叨他少买了很多芭比的朋友，如果哈利想要，他们可以下午一起去麻瓜伦敦逛逛。而哈利只是光着脚跳下床，像只归巢小鸟一样把自己投入了爸爸的怀抱里。

詹姆被他撞得后退了一步，失笑着揉了揉他儿子同样支棱的黑色头发。“你都长这么大了啊。儿子。”壁炉里的那一点火光跳跃着，尖头叉子先生眼前闪过一个小男孩儿安静腼腆的笑脸，突然又觉得怅然若失，喉咙间有些哽咽的肿胀。

“你现在应该也不喜欢玩洋娃娃了。是吧？”他有些失落的自言自语。

迟到太久，弥补有时候都成了不可能的事。

而哈利只是摇摇头，更紧地抱了抱他。

“他都收到了。爸爸。”他回答。“他很感激。”

感性泛滥的大小波特先生搂在一起又哭成了一团。莉莉倚在门边，一个情不自禁的笑浮现在嘴角。圣诞节的清晨，戈德里克山谷中纷纷扬扬地落着雪，白色圣诞意味着快乐和幸福。她想，这一刻，她已别无所求。


End file.
